


Smells like snakes

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jughead is a prick and his snake keeps appearing in Archie's apartment.





	

A journal in one hand, cup of tea in the other one, he made his way to the toilet whistling a popular melody he reckon hearing on the radio. He didn’t particularly fancy listening to his little stereo, especially the « youth channels » where the same electro shit passed again and again and again until you lost at least half your brain and the melody encrypted itself into you. Classical or jazz radios were way better but the problem was that he couldn’t get to them because one of his asshole neighbor decided to pirate their network and block whatever people usually liked for the fun of it. He had his suspicions about who it could be but didn’t want to jump to conclusions, he wasn’t someone like that.

He opened the door with his foot, putting aside his journal and cup as he unbuttoned his jeans and lifted the bowl with one hand as he took his dick out with the other one. Tongue slipping out, eyes on the ceiling, he released himself with a relieved sigh, appreciating the feeling of emptying his bladder. An instant later, he was shaking the hell out of penis that last drop to fell, whipped it and closed his pants again while he flushed it but instead of making everything disappear to leave just a puddle of clean water, he could see something black and white appear from where his commission was supposed to leave. He flushed harder, with all his will but the tank was out of water and he was forced to face what had snaked it’s way into his toilets.

« - Of for Pete’s sakes not again ! » He shrieked, diving his hand into the toilets to grab the small animal that was in there.

Archie exhaled sharply, closing his eyes to refrain his anger from rising again. His fucking neighbor’s snake was jiggling in his grip, trapping his forearm between circles it made with it’s body, hissing happily.

« - You fancy me that much uh ? »

The snake hissed again tightening it’s hold. Archie pinched the bridge of his nose. It was the fifth time in less than a week that little Dai here had passed by the toilets to get into the redhead’s apartment. Which was really getting annoying especially because he had to bring him back to his owner who was one of the most despicable person on the whole campus. They had one powerful hatred for each other born from past events — something Archie never understood but happened after an accident they were both part in during their childhood — and shared it with witty comments and perpetual humiliations — mostly from his neighbor’s part.

He dropped Dai on his shoulders as he exited his apartment, climbed two levels since the elevator was broken, and rushed to apartment 127. Archie knocked three times, waiting for someone to come and open the door. Someone obviously lifted the judas, looking at him for a short while before screaming : « - Jones, why the fuck is Andrews on our doorstep again ? ». Archie rolled his eyes. « - Just open the door and see what he wants Jason. I don’t have time for him today. ». Jason whined before turning the handle and actually showing his bed face. He hadn’t really changed since highschool. Maybe he had gotten taller and gained more muscle but appart from those obvious details Archie couldn’t see anything then the prick he’s always been.

« - What do you want ? »

« - Tell _Forsythe_ to come get his snake. It’s the fifth time he falls into my apartment this month. »

Jason rolled his eyes as he slammed the door to his face. Archie was about to knock again — he was half naked in the hallway with a snake on his head after all — but it opened again on Jughead and his out-of-character outfit. His black hair where pulled into one long wet braid, he was thinner and paler than before. How Archie noticed ? Jughead only wore a fucking towel which was a show not everybody had had the luck to witness. Archie gulped, grabbing Dai without breaking eye-contact.  
« - Your snake keeps falling into my apartment. »

« - And ? » Jughead answered as he undid his braid and shook his head to get some water out of it — and of course splash his interlocutor a little. Archie rolled his eyes and wiped all the drops the landed on him.

« - And I don’t want it to. » Maybe a little.

« - He’s one of the rare people who like you, I can’t help it. » Ouch, that hurt Archie thought, mostly because Jughead was right. Not many people appreciated him around here for whatever reason.

« - Fuck you. » Was all that came in mind.

« - You wish. Give me Dai now, so I can forget you ever talked to me and go back to what I was doing. »

« - Next time I’m keeping him. »

« - And I’ll send the police after you. »

Archie put the snake into Jughead hands, tickling his forehead as he left. He hated this prick of a neighbor he had to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed, I'll make some amelioration later


End file.
